


Collection - Old stories

by kakukala



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukala/pseuds/kakukala
Summary: Tổng hợp một vài OS mà mình đã viết





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phong Phan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phong+Phan).



Con người ta tỉnh táo nhất là lúc thức dậy, mơ hồ nhất cũng là lúc thức dậy.

Zero tỉnh dậy, tỉnh táo hơn bao giờ hết, cảm nhận rõ nhất sự trống trải của chiếc giường đơn mà từ lâu, vốn chỉ có mình cậu. Tình yêu của cậu giờ đây như tro tàn. Một nhúm tro dễ dàng bị thổi bay không còn dấu tích gì. Có ai đó từng nói, tình chỉ đẹp khi tình dang dở. Tình yêu của cậu chắc chắn không phải là tình đẹp, bởi một lẽ, lúc dang dở là lúc thầm thương trộm nhớ, là khi tương tư khắc khoải tháng năm, tình yêu của Zero không được như vậy, âm trầm lặng lẽ, như con sóng dưới đáy đại dương, và cậu chẳng bao giờ nói cho ai biết, nỗi thao thức hao gầy ấy. Ngày hôm nay, chỉ đơn giản là có một đám cưới, dù cho đám cưới ấy tổ chức vào lúc nửa đêm. Từ phía cuối con đường trải thảm đỏ rực rỡ, người con gái yêu kiều, đôi mắt nâu rạng rỡ nhìn về hướng cậu, mỉm cười đầy hạnh phúc. Người đàn ông sánh vai cùng cô ấy, Cross, người cha nuôi của cậu và người con gái ấy, đang dẫn cô đến chỗ cậu. Cô vẫn cười rạng rỡ như ngày nào, nụ cười ấy, từng là ánh sáng của cuộc đời cậu. Và cậu đứng đấy, nhìn cô bước đến người con trai bên cạnh, bước đến bên tình yêu chưa từng bắt đầu của cậu, Kaname Kuran. Ngày hôm nay, cậu chỉ đơn giản khoác lên người bộ quần áo mà bất kì phù rể nào cũng mặc. Ngày hôm ấy, cậu chỉ đơn giản là nhìn anh, người cậu yêu thương hơn bất kì ai trở thành một gia đình với người khác, không phải cậu. Chỉ đơn giản, nhìn họ ước hẹn bên nhau mãi mãi, vĩnh viễn, trong cuộc đời tưởng chừng như không thể kết thúc của họ. Chỉ đơn giản là thấy họ, những người cậu yêu thương nhất, trao nhau nụ hôn ngọt ngào, lấp lánh trên ngón tay họ, chiếc nhẫn đính ước trọn đời. Chỉ đơn giản là một trái tim đang vỡ vụn trong câm lặng. Phải, giữa muôn trùng trái tim hân hoan vui sướng, chỉ một trái tim tan vỡ. Chỉ thế thôi. Cậu không có tư cách oán hận. Bởi lẽ, chính cậu là người yêu mà không nói, chính cậu là người chọn cách rời xa anh, chính cậu chọn lấy con đường này. Chỉ cậu tự ngẫm điều này.

“Zero, sao con lại khóc?”

“Không có gì đâu. Con chỉ đang nghĩ… Yuuki và Kaname… cõ lẽ chỉ có họ là có thể bên nhau…”

“…”

“…”

Đừng lo lắng, vì giữa tiếng nhạc hân hoan, tiếng mọi người cười nô nức, thì tiếng những giọt nước mắt vỡ oà khi chạm vào nền đá lạnh lẽo đơn giản không ai có thể nghe thấy. Giữa những hân hoan vui sướng, không ai có thể nghe thấy, tiếng trái tim yêu tan vỡ. Lời nói dối có thể dễ dàng trào ra, vì tiếng khóc nấc nghẹn ngào đau đớn cũng có thể khiến người ta nhầm tưởng, đó là những giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc. Và sẽ chẳng còn ai nhận ra Zero Kiryu, bởi lẽ, ngày hôm nay, trái tim người con trai ấy đã chết, và khi trái tim chết, con người ta chẳng còn sống nữa….


	2. We never ever getting back together

Zero Kiryu là một đứa trẻ. So với anh, cậu đúng là một đứa trẻ.

Về mặt tuổi tác, anh thuộc hàng 4 chữ số, cậu mới chỉ có mười mấy.

Về suy nghĩ, cậu nông nổi hơn một lão già như anh rất nhiều.

Về va chạm với đường đời, khi anh là Kaname, cậu và anh có chung một nỗi đau: cùng mất gia đình, cùng bảo vệ người thân suy nhất còn sót lại, cùng yêu một người con gái, cùng trải qua đắng cay của ái tình. Nhưng trước khi anh là Kaname, cậu là ai? Cậu là người như thế nào? Cậu có còn nhớ được điều gì ở kiếp trước? Kaname không biết, chỉ cậu biết, và chỉ cậu hiểu, mình già dặn trước tuổi như thế nào.

Cậu hiếm hoi cười, đôi mắt cậu dù trong hoàn cảnh nào, vẫn trong suốt, lấp lánh tinh khiết. Như lần đầu tiên anh làm “chuyện đó” với cậu. Kì thực mà nói, anh không biết cậu nghĩ gì lúc đó. Đôi mắt cậu là ánh pha lê. Ngay cả lúc hòa làm một với anh, cậu vẫn giữ nguyên một tia nhìn xa xăm, anh không hiện lên trong đôi mắt cậu. Đôi môi cậu rỉ máu khi cậu cắn răng chịu đựng cơn đau. Cậu càng nhẫn nhịn, càng kìm hãm tiếng hét trong cổ họng, anh càng mạnh bạo.

Sau cùng, anh cũng không biết, mình làm thế để được gì? Đôi mắt cậu vốn trống rỗng, sau lần đó lại càng vô hồn. Khóe môi nét thâm tím khi anh đánh cậu, gương mặt đẹp đẽ hằn sâu những dấu vết bạo hành. Nếu như trước kia, cậu như một con bướm đêm e ấp, nhìn thế gian với đôi mắt buồn thăm thẳm. Sau đó rồi, cậu như con bướm với đôi cánh nát tươm, nhìn bầu trời khao khát được cất cánh bay đi.

Cậu vẫn thế, không bao giờ khuất phục trước bất kì ai kể cả anh. Cậu vẫn mạnh mẽ, kiên cường. Và anh sợ đôi mắt cậu mỗi khi cậu nhìn anh.

Nhiều khi Kaname tự hỏi, anh trở nên khác thường như vậy từ khi nào? Từ bao giờ đã dõi theo bóng dáng cô độc, lẻ loi của người con trai tóc bạc ấy? Từ lúc nào đã thèm khát đôi mắt tử đinh hương ấy? Đã bao lâu từ khi anh hủy hoại cậu?

Không ân cần, không dịu dàng. Cả cậu và anh.

Anh đến, cậu chống cự, từ chối anh. Anh dùng vũ lực cưỡng ép cậu. Giữa cuộc ân ái của họ, bạo lực là chuyện bình thường. Nhiều khi chính cậu khiến anh nổi điên lên, bằng Bloody Rose, bằng nắm đấm, đủ thứ thứ, bất kể thứ gì có thể giúp cậu phản kháng lại anh đều lần lượt đánh thẳng vào anh. Hiển nhiên, đáp trả lại cậu, anh cũng dùng sức mạnh của anh, nắm đấm của anh, và cả khi xâm nhập cậu. Và khi cậu nhốt tất cả âm thanh trong cổ họng, anh lại có cảm giác như kẻ thua cuộc. Khi đôi mắt cậu chảy những dòng nước mắt, hay cậu ngất lịm đi trong cơn đau, cơ thể cậu đều thêm một vết thương mới. Và cậu, chẳng buồn lo lắng cho nó, vài lần trong rất nhiều lần anh tổn thương cậu, anh giúp cậu sát trùng, băng bó lại, cậu chẳng buồn quan tâm xem anh có dùng acid tẩm lên nó hay không, anh ngờ rằng, lúc đó cậu đang tự gánh chịu cơn đau còn hơn cả nỗi đau thể xác. Giả như là anh đúng, thì anh cũng chả biết làm gì để dừng cậu lại hay làm cậu vơi đi nỗi đau đó.

Tại sao anh làm chuyện này, Kuran?

Anh chưa bao giờ trả lời. Vì chính anh cũng không biết.

Chuyện cứ thế tiếp diễn, cho đến một ngày, cậu trở về trong bộ dạng tàn tạ, cả người lấm máu.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Đi làm nhiệm vụ.

Cậu đáp hờ hững, câu nói của cậu dường như khiến các tế bào máu của anh dừng chuyển động. Đêm đó, anh không làm chuyện anh vẫn làm với cậu, vì cậu mệt đến mức không ngồi nổi.

Hôm đó, không có nhiệm vụ nào cả. Toga nói, chỉ là khám sức khỏe, thêm một vài ấn chú để cậu không thoái hóa.

Anh không biết có nên tin hay không. Nhưng máu cậu từ hôm đó, chỉ còn nồng nặc một mùi sợ hãi. Rất lâu sau này, nó mới có lại hương vị cũ, anh ngờ rằng, cậu đã quen với việc có thêm một ấn kí nữa trên người, đến mức vô cảm về nó. Hoặc giả như, anh đã quen với hương vị mới từ dòng máu cậu, thứ anh dùng quá nhiều, như một tên nghiện.

Trên người cậu càng lúc càng nhiều ấn kí, một ngày anh hỏi cậu,

Cảm giác khi nó in lên người như thế nào?

Đau.

Anh hôn lên hình xăm hoa hồng trên cổ cậu.

Thế giờ còn đau không?

Khi lên cơn khát thì vẫn đau.

Ta sẽ cho cậu máu, nên dừng việc này lại đi, được chứ?

Tôi không có gì cho anh cả.

Lâu nay cậu vẫn trả bằng cơ thể mình đấy thôi.

Tôi… thân thể này không sạch như anh vẫn nghĩ đâu.

Ta muốn nghe.

Tôi… không muốn kể.

Rồi câu chuyện cũng rơi vào dĩ vãng, anh vẫn đến, cậu vẫn vậy. Và đôi mắt cậu vẫn xa xăm muôn trùng mây.

Kuran, nếu một ngày mai… tôi chết đi rồi, anh nên nhẹ nhàng với Yuuki, cô ấy sợ đau lắm.

Sao lại nói như vậy?

Vì tôi sắp chết rồi.

Lúc nào cũng vậy, độ một tháng trước khi mất tích, cậu luôn lặp đi lặp lại những câu nói đó. Cậu biết trước cái chết của mình? Không, cậu chỉ dự đoán. Cậu chỉ mất tích, chết rồi phải thấy xác người chứ.

Kaname, Zero chết rồi.

Cross thông báo cho anh, giọng ông có chút nghẹn ngào không kìm lại được.

Zero chưa chết, Cross. Cậu ấy chỉ mất tích. Chúng ta phải tiếp tục tìm kiếm…

Zero nó chết rồi, đừng tự lừa dối mình nữa, Kaname.

Cậu ấy chết thế nào được? Cậu ấy còn nhờ tôi chăm sóc Lyly cho cậu ấy, khi về sẽ thanh toán mà.

Zero đã… chết vì Hiệp hội rồi.

Ông nói gì vậy?

Zero đã chết rồi, Hiệp hội và Hội Nguyên lão bức tử nó. Số ấn kí trên người nó, là chuẩn bị cho việc biến nó thành nguyên liệu mới cho kim loại mẹ.

Chuyện này…

Cậu cũng nhận ra trong máu nó, càng lúc càng thuần khiết.

Ta…

Cậu nhận từ nó quá nhiều máu, nên không nhận ra sao? Máu của nó, lúc chết…

Đứng nói nữa!!! Zero chỉ mất tích thôi. Ta sẽ sớm tìm ra cậu ấy.

Kaname lao đi.

Zero, em phải về đây chứ, anh vẫn còn chưa nói yêu em, anh vẫn chưa nói… anh vẫn chưa làm… anh còn chưa khiến em hạnh phúc mà…

Lạnh lắm Zero, đừng bỏ anh!!

Mùa xuân én về, Kaname kết hôn cùng Yuuki. Không một dấu tích gì của cậu được tìm thấy, cậu chỉ còn là kí ức, một kí ức sâu đậm.

Anh cũng làm “chuyện đó” với Yuuki, và những gì anh muốn, là vẻ mặt của cậu. Là đôi mắt mọng nước, đôi môi rỉ máu, không một âm thanh trào ra khỏi cổ. Khi cậu lặng lẽ rời đi sau mỗi lần ân ái. Là bên giường trống chẳng còn lưu lại ấm áp.

Con bướm đêm hoang tàn.

Đôi cánh nó nát tươm.

Yếu đuối.

Nhìn bầu trời xanh khát khao.

Và nó giương cánh bay đi trước khi rơi xuống nằm im mãi mãi.

Mạnh mẽ.

Em ở đâu, Zero? Về với anh đi em. Anh đã nhẹ nhàng với Yuuki như em bảo. Về đi em.

Rốt cuộc là vì cái gì mà em đi lâu như vậy?

Anh đã chờ em lâu quá rồi. Zero. Lẽ nào em chết thật rồi sao?

Kuran. Cảm ơn

Vậy ra… em vẫn ở đây. Chờ anh đi em, đưa anh đi cùng.

Tạm biệt.

….

Kaname tỉnh giấc, nước mắt anh lặng lẽ rơi. Yuuki hỏi

Anh lại mơ thấy Zero à?

Anh hỏi lại.

Ai là Zero?

Anh không chịu nỗi sự thật em đã chết… hãy cho phép anh chạy trốn… vì anh yêu em quá rồi…

Khi em về, anh sẽ lại yêu em…. như thuở ban đầu…. em nhé.

_**The end** _


	3. Tỉnh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline là sau khi Kaname tỉnh dậy từ giấc ngủ nghìn năm, khi mà Zero đã chết, anh gặp hai đứa con của mình.

**01\. Ghost**

Kaname từng gặp một bóng ma. Kaname tin rằng mình từng quen con ma ấy. Ngày anh tỉnh dậy, khi hai đứa trẻ, có lẽ là con anh, đưa anh ra khỏi đống đổ nát ấy. Người đầu tiên nói chuyện với anh chính là hồn ma người thiếu niên ấy.

_Chào buổi sáng, Kaname._

Đằng sau lưng người thiếu niên ấy, cả một vường hoa rậm sắc tím tinh khôi, nắng từ đâu rạng rõ chiếu cả một vùng. Người thiếu niên trước mắt anh mờ ảo tựa sương khói. Người cười, đôi mắt thạch anh tím như lẫn cả màu hoa, xoa động mà tĩnh lặng. Người ấy vẫn mặc bộ trang phục kì lạ, có điều quá mờ ảo, khiến anh không nhận ra được màu sắc của chúng.

Những đứa trẻ nói với anh điều gì đó, về những thứ đã qua, về lời nhắn của một ai đó. Kaname không bận tâm, mẹ chúng có là em gái anh, thì cũng chẳng quan trọng gì, bóng ma trước mặt khiến anh tin rằng người ấy quan trọng hơn hết thảy.

**02\. Empty**

Kaname luôn tin rằng việc mình tỉnh giấc có một ý nghĩa nào đó. Nhưng dường như không phải vậy. Cuộc sống của anh chỉ là một chuỗi ngày nhàm chán kéo dài từ ngày này qua ngày khác. Cuộc sống của anh trống rỗng, không chút ý nghĩa. Mỗi ngày trôi qua, anh tự hỏi đứa em gái của mình ngu ngốc như thế nào khi ném anh trở lại cuộc đời nhàm chán này. Lồng ngực anh trống không, trái tim đập một cách yếu ớt như thể nó không hề thuộc về anh. Mỗi lúc nghĩ đến trái tim mình, Kaname lại nghĩ đến bóng ma người thiếu niên ấy, cả nụ cười nhẹ, buồn man mát khi cậu nói chào buổi sáng với anh. Và mỗi khi anh nhớ đến nụ cười pha lê ấy, Kaname cảm thấy trái tim như được lấp đầy, hồn anh lại rạo rực một sức sống tràn ngập.

Có lẽ chăng, hình ảnh thiếu niên mang màu tím biên biếc ấy đã gói hết yêu thương của anh. Và phải chăng, anh tỉnh giấc chỉ để gặp lại đôi mắt thạch anh tím lung linh ấy.

**03. Name**

Trong cuộc đời rỗng tuếch, Kaname tin rằng mình tỉnh giấc chỉ để gặp bóng ma thiếu niên ấy. Chỉ có cậu mới thổi hồn sống cho anh, cho anh cảm giác được tồn tại. Vậy nên Kaname chỉ có thể ở bên cạnh cậu. Anh trở lại nơi mình đã nằm ngủ hàng nghìn năm. Cậu vẫn ở nơi đấy, lẫn giữa cánh đồng hoa lộng gió trong khu vường ngập nắng. Cậu vẫn mỉm cười chào anh như ngày anh mới tỉnh dậy.

_Chào buổi sáng, Kaname._

Cậu vẫn chào anh như ngày ấy. Anh mỉm cười chào lại cậu.

“Chào buổi sáng, đã lâu không gặp…” – Kaname muốn gọi tên cậu nhưng không nhớ nỗi tên cậu là gì.

_Zero Kiryu._

Vậy ra tên bóng ma ấy là Zero Kiryu. Trong lòng Kaname trỗi dậy một chút hoài niệm, cảm giác nhớ nhung cùng thân mật. Như đã từng yêu thương từ rất lâu.

“Zero… chúng ta đã từng quen nhau?”

**04\. Touch**

Khi nghe anh hỏi như vậy, đôi mắt Zero vẫn tĩnh lặng như mặt nước mùa thu. Cậu không đáp lại anh, chỉ mỉm cười nhìn anh một cách ngô nghê. Cậu đưa tay chạm lên mặt anh, đôi tay tưởng chừng sẽ chạm lên làn da gương mặt Kaname, nhưng không, nó xuyên qua gương mặt anh. Kaname hụt hẫng nhìn cậu thiếu niên trước mặt đang nhìn tay mình ngẩn ngơ.

_Có quan trọng không?_

“Chuyện gì quan trọng?”

_Chuyện chúng ta đã từng quen._

“…”

Kaname nhất thời không biết trả lời như thế nào, anh im lặng nhìn cậu, Zero cũng nhìn anh, vẫn cứ cười ngô nghê. Anh đưa tay chạm lên gương mặt cậu, áng chừng khoảng cách rồi dừng lại. Nhìn giống như tay anh đang vuốt ve gương mặt trong suốt ấy.

“Tôi muốn chạm vào em.”

Đôi môi Zero hé mở, như muốn nói điều gì, thì một âm thang cắt ngang. Tiếng con gái anh. Kaname nhìn về phía  tiếng nói phát ra, con gái anh đang từ từ tiến lại gần, Anh quay lại nhìn, Zero đã biến mất rồi.

_Khi nào ta sẽ chạm vào nhau?_

**05. Time**

Kaname giờ đây không phải là thuỷ tổ với dòng thời gian bất tận, mà chỉ là một con người. Một con người rồi sẽ có lúc già đi, rồi chết. Thời gian với Kaname không còn là vô hạn, rồi một lúc nào đó, anh cũng sẽ chết. Những đứa con của anh cũng vậy, chúng sẽ trường thành, già cỗi, rồi ra đi.

Kaname tin, khi chết đi, anh sẽ chạm được vào hồn ma Zero.

Nhìn làn da nhăn nheo, những chấm đồi mồi trên làn da, hay gương mặt từng trải của những đứa con. Khi hình ảnh đứa cháu trở nên nhạt nhoà. Kaname biết, thời điểm anh chạm được vào linh hồn anh yêu thương đã gần kề, và anh chỉ chờ thế thôi.

**06\. Death**

Cái chết đối với Kaname thật ra rất đơn giản, chỉ là cuộc chia ly giữa thân xác và linh hồn, là cuộc gặp gỡ với ông bạn già đã xa cách lâu năm.

Qua những tháng năm thăng trầm của cuộc đời, khi thân thể chỉ còn lại là những khối xương trơ trọi được đất mẹ ôm vào lòng, Kaname lại một lần nữa, được tìm đến bên linh hồn người thiếu niên ấy. Linh hồn đã ở bên anh suốt mấy ngàn năm anh ngủ quên, là người đầu tiên chào mừng anh trở về với cuộc sống khi tỉnh giấc.

Là khát khao được tìm thấy, được chạm vào nhau trong suốt những ngày tháng mòm mỏi chờ đợi.

_Zero, ta đến đây._

**07\. Ghost**

Kaname trờ về nơi mình tỉnh giấc, Zero vẫn mỉm cười ngô nghê nhìn anh. Giờ đây linh hồn anh lại khoác bộ quần áo giống cậu. Anh biết, đây là đồng phục của học viện Cross, nơi anh và cậu từng yêu nhau, từng bên nhau cho đến ngày anh rời đi cùng em gái.

_Chào buổi sáng, Zero._

_Chào buổi sáng, Kaname._

Đôi tay họ đã chạm được vào nhau.

_Dẫu cho chỉ là những bóng mờ nhân ảnh, ta vẫn có thể bên nhau._

.

.

.

_Tại sao lúc đó em khôg đi trước, đợi ta cả ngàn năm không thấy chán sao?_

_Nếu tôi đi trước, thì không biết cách nào để tìm anh._

_Vậy lần sau, để ta chờ em._

_**Fin** _


End file.
